


Senses

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, Sub Patton, possessive roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman loves to take care of his heart.





	Senses

Patton’s heart was racing. He couldn’t see Roman, thanks to the blindfold currently over his eyes, but he could sense him shifting around behind Patton on the bed. He could sense Roman’s eyes trailing over his body, and he tried not to squirm underneath the scrutiny.

A pair of hands suddenly ran up Patton’s sides, their touch feather-light, and a choked gasp escaped Patton’s lips, his hands twining in the silky ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. The hands came to rest on Patton’s hips, and a body pressed against his.

“Is this okay, my love?” Roman’s voice purred against his neck.

“Yes,” Patton gasped, and he could feel Roman’s smile against his skin.

“Good,” Roman murmured, beginning to kiss his way down Patton’s body, mouthing at his spine, before finally reaching his ass. Patton’s whole body jolted, and he released a moan at the feeling of Roman’s tongue gently lapping at his hole. His tongue delved inside, causing Patton to mewl and attempt to push back at Roman’s face. Roman pulled away with a chuckle, and Patton whined in response.

“Patience, love,” Roman said, the sound of his low and sultry voice causing Patton’s cock to twitch in anticipation. Patton heard the pop of a cap, and seconds later a slick finger was at his entrance. He instinctively tensed up, but Roman ran a hand down the back of his thigh, and Patton relaxed under the touch.

A pleasured sound rose from Patton’s throat when the first digit entered him, and once he was used to the intrusion, Roman began to slowly pump his finger in and out. Patton’s breathing was coming out in gasps, and his mouth hung open slightly.

“More!” he breathed out, and Roman hummed in affirmation. The second finger joined beside the first one, Roman’s pace picking up slightly. He curled his fingers, searching, searching…

Patton keened, his body arcing when Roman’s fingers hit his prostate. Roman chuckled low in his throat, the sound sending a jolt of arousal through Patton, and he continually pressed against that same spot, enjoying the noises tumbling from Patton’s mouth. Patton’s cock was practically drooling precum at this point, and if Roman kept this up, he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last.

“R-Ro-- mhng-- I don’t think I can-- oh god,  _ Roman _ ,” Patton moaned, his words only making Roman’s pace quicken. A third finger was added, and Patton’s wrists strained against his bonds.

“It’s okay, my heart, come for me,” Roman murmured, kissing and lightly nipping at Patton’s throat in between words. And with that, Patton was gone, his orgasm slamming through him, a high pitched moan flying from his throat. 

Roman gently worked him through his orgasm, his fingers eventually stilling, but not slipping out of Patton quite yet. Patton’s head bowed forward, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. Roman pressed open-mouthed kisses up his neck, until he reached his ear.

“Color?” Roman whispered.

“Green,” Patton breathed.

“Mmm, good. Because I was hoping to pound into you tonight, make you scream for me,” Roman said, his voice a low and possessive rumble. Patton felt his cock twitch back to life, and his heart began to beat out of his chest.

“Please,” he gasped, and with that, Roman’s fingers started moving again. 


End file.
